Quiero ser uno contigo
by Van Beilschmit Kirkland
Summary: Ya han pasado años desde que America se Independiza de Inglaterra, ya no quiere verlo más como un "hermano mayor" si no como algo más, ¿Podrá volverse nuevamente uno con él?


27 de junio

"¡Falta una semana para mi cumpleaños! ¡Yossh! ¡el hero organizará una gran fiesta,jajajaja! Invitaré al G8 y los paises asiáticos.. aunque puede ser que a otros paises tambien, but no problem, le pediré a Matthy que me ayude a preparar mi fiesta!"

El rubio americano estaba realmente emocionado, ya quedaban exáctamente siete dias para el 4 de julio, y bueno, el quería pasarlo a lo grande con todos, aunque se pelearía seguro con francis por pervertido y con china por siempre llevarle la contraria. No importandole mucho eso, decidió levantarse temprano por primera vez, se fué a dar un baño tranquilo, luego se vistió con sus casuales pantalones baqueros cafés, botines, camisa blanca y una chamarra de cuero marrón con estampado atras de un 50.

Tomó su mochila, se puso sus lentes y salió a subirse a su avioneta "Yossh!, el hero irá primero con Matthy, el me ayudará con las invitaciones ~". Así salió partiendo a canadá, mientras reía feliz, se ponía sus goggles obvio sin antes quitarse sus lentes, se puso su gorra y metió a toda velocidad.

-¡Jajajaja! El hero irá a darle una visita bastante heróica a canadá ~

Decía entre risas, poco despues llegó, se estacionó donde fuese, saltó de la avioneta, se quitó la gorra y goggles para volver a colocarse los lentes, caminó hasta dar con la casa de su hermano gemelo Canadá, toco indeterminadas veces el timbre y golpeó la puerta freneticamente.

-¡Matthy! abre, ¡ya llegó el héroe, jajaja!

Cánada medio asustado por los terribles toquidos que no paraban, abrió lento la puerta y se asomó por un lado, su riso estaba ondeandose a los lados y abrazaba muy bien a kumajirou, su oso.

-A-America.. n-no deberías tocar asi...  
-¡Jajajaja! No problem, but, ¿Ayudarías al hero con las invitaciones para my party?  
-C-Con que era eso... ah.. está bien..te ayudaré..  
-¡Yeah! ¡Thanks Matthy! ¡jajajaja!

El americano sin perder tiempo entró a casa del canadience, se sentó en un sofá multiple que estaba en la sala, sacó de su mochila varias cosas, desde papeles de colores, tijeras, lápices, hasta cartulinas, marcadores, estampitas, y mini banderitas de America e Inglaterra. Canadá se quedó confuso mirando esas banderitas, ladeó su cabeza y tomó una de Inglaterra.

-Hermano... ¿P-Por que tienes banderas de Inglaterra?  
-¿hm? ahh eso... es fácil, el 4 de julio me independicé de Igirisu..., hace mucho tiempo y justo el día de mi cumpleaños, no quería dejarlo a un lado como los años anteriores, así que decidí conmemorar eso tambien hoy  
-Aún asi es doloroso recordar eso... Sorry  
-Owh Matthy, no te preocupes, el hero está OK ~  
-Yes.. but, aún asi.. poner eso es extraño.. parece que le tienes un gran aprecio a Inglaterra  
-¿Ah? ahh.. ¡Jajaja! Claro, el es un gran amigo mío!  
-Ya veo.. es como el cariño que yo le tengo a Francia..  
-_"¡¿WTF?! _¿Cómo puede agradarle ese pervertido?" Ah.. yeah jajajaja!  
-Yes, ahora empezaré..  
-Okay ~

Comenzando el tambien a hacer las tarjetas de invitaciones, empieza a cortar las hojas de colores y pegarles unas estampitas, sostenía una sonrisa normal pero en el fondo se sentía raro por la pregunta del canadience "Es cierto lo que le dije del 4 de julio.. but, también lo hice por el aprecio a inglaterra.. y no precisamente como _my best friend_" suspiró y se puso a poner las letras en la cartulina para un cartel "Igirisu.. ojalá hoy vinieras" Recordando que despues de su independencia, cada día que fuera su cumpleaños del americano, el inglés nunca asistía, sí lo veía en las reuniones del G8 pero sólo en esas juntas, Inglaterra siempre se iba antes normal despidiendose de todos y dirigiendose a casa, pero cada vez que el americano intentaba invitarlo a salir, el se negaba y decía siempre el mismo pretexto -Estoy Cansado, tengo trabajo y no puedo divertirme cuando quieras-. Esas palabras le dolían al rubio menor, pues luego de esa independencia verse era prácticamente imposible "No es como si yo tuviera la culpa.. pero tampoco es la de Arthur", en el fondo siempre se sentía culpable de su separación pero.. el no quería independizarse solo por que sí, pues su jefe Kenedy le había dicho que tenía rápido que hacerlo ya que no podía estar asi toda la vida, por un lado le dió la razón pero por otro lo negó, el sentía un enorme cariño hacia el Inglés por cuidarlo desde niño e inclusive cuando creció se encontró con un nuevo sentimiento, el amor.

-Ahh... A-America.. terminé..  
-¿Ah? Yeah! jajajaja! Thanks Matthy!  
-No es nada hermano, ¿Quieres que te ayude en otra cosa?  
-Nop, ya todo está bien asi, yo me encargo de los adornos y eso, yeeei ~  
-Okay... suerte  
-Jajajaja! nos vemos entonces.. ahm... ¿Mañana? creo que tenemos junta ¿no?  
-Si... es ahora en Londres  
-Owh que bien! Yeah! hasta entonces, bye bye ! jajaja

Guardó perfectamente las tarjetitas y el cartel en su mochila, salió de allí y se subió nuevamente a su avioneta, minutos luego llega a su casa, se baja y se reposa por la pared de afuera. Se queda pensando un momento en ir de una vez a darles las invitaciones a los aliados, pero mejor se esperaría hasta mañana.

-Londres..

Susurra, sonrie amplio al imaginarse el ir al país de su amado Inglaterra. Aunque eso sí, no le gustaba la comida inglesa, las bebidas por ser la mayoría té, los lugares le llamaban la atención pero solo algunos otros le aburrian, pero el echo de ver a Arthur en su país, se le hacía perfecto, rió bajito y se metió a su casa, lanzandose al sofá buscó el control remoto del televisor, encendió la T.V y cambió los canales aburrido.

-Moh... no hay nada en la T.V!

Haciendo un puchero, encuentra un canal interesante, pero en ese momento escucha su celular, escucha esa canción de "_Hamburguer Street" _su própia canción, era un mensaje te Tony, lo comenzó a leer "Yossh! Tony encontró algo interesante! jajaja" Feliz apagó la televisión, salió corriendo a las coordenadas que le envió, llegó en cinco minutos a una zona amplia de bosque enmedio de su país, sorprendido de que existiera algo asi, caminó por allí.

-Tony... ¿Dónde estás?  
-Fucking...

Notó que alguien estaba tras de el, casi grita del susto pero reconoció al instante a su amigo, sonrió nervioso y relajado, le acarició su cabeza.

-Yossh! ¿_What's up, _Tony?  
- #$·%·&%$ Fucking..  
-Ah! ¿Enserio encontraste eso?  
-Fucking.. fucking..  
-_OH MY GOD! _Tony!

El americano completamente sorprendido al ver una cinta de película del capitán america, al parecer era muy antigua, como de las primeras que salieron, la tomó alegre y como no, pues es su gran hero. Dando pequeños saltitos infantiles miró fijo esa cinta como si fuera su poseción más preciada.

-¿Puedo quedarmela? Pleaseee ~  
-Fucking.. bitch..  
-Owh! Thanks Tony! jajajaja! I'm very happy!  
-"%$·%% yeah..

Tony se sube a su nave espacial y sale, Alfred ni pierde oportunidad para salir corriendo a casa a poner esa cinta y difrutar al máximo esa película, claro antes iba a ir a comprar palomitas, refresco, chocolates, dulces, entre otros. Encontrandose con una tienda variada, entra y en segundos sale con varias bolsas llenas.

-Jajajaja! el hero tendrá una función very fabulous!

Riendo bajito, camina ahora mientras bebe un refresco de lata, su rulo comienza a moverse a los lados feliz casi como un perrito cuando mueve su cola, comienza a tararear la canción de intro de el capitán america en el camino "Wiii ~~ Tony es el mejor!". Apunto de dar la vuelta para ir a casa, nota un cabello rubio a lo lejos, pero no como el de cualquiera de sus habitantes, si no uno más claro y llamativo "¿Iggy? ... Nah seguro _Is my imagination!" _sonrió y siguió caminando, se puso sus audífonos escuchando algo de country, comenzaba a escuchar que alguien le llamaba pero no tomó mucha atención, seguía metido en sus pensamientos de la película, ahora cantando, sintió que lo jalaban del brazo, volteó y para su sorpresa era el inglés.

-¡Idiota! ¿Que no escuchas que te estoy hablando?  
-¿I-Iggy? but.. ¿Qué haces en mi país?  
-tsk, mi reina Isabell está con Kenedy, me ordenó salir a dar un paseo pero... no conosco bien este país  
-Es por que nunca has venido, but el hero puede ayudarte jajaja!  
-A eso me referia, idiota..., quiero que me enseñes tu país o almenos me distraigas un rato.. pero bueno, eso era antes, veo que tienes planes -señalando sus bolsas-  
-Ahh ¿Esto? Jajaja no problem! estaba apunto de ir a ver una película, but, si quieres puedo hacerte un tour!  
-Bueno...pero.. pensandolo bien, puedo ver la pelicula contigo... America.. ¡¿America?!

Inglaterra comenzaba a gritarle y mover al americano ¿Por que? pues Alfred se había quedado en transe, primero que el inglés lo estuviera buscando, luego que le pidiera salir pero al final quisiera ver una pelicula con el, y luego del capitán America, era como un sueño, una cita perfecta según el. Parpadea despues y reacciona, sonrie torpe y asiente.

-Sorry! but estaba pensando en que esa nube se parecía a _Steve!_  
_-_¿Nube?  
-Yeah! Jajajaja, como sea, vamos a mi casa Igirisu!

Sin pensarlo más lo tomó del brazo, caminó con el feliz "_Oh my god!_ veré una pelicula con Arthur, los dos.. juntos.. el capitán america..Yossh! Jajaja I'm the hero!" reía bajito todo el camino mientras el inglés lo miraba raro e intentaba ignorarlo, inconcientemente el rubio menor bajó su mano hasta tomar la del otro, a este contacto el Inglés se ruborizó y se alejó.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!  
-S-Sorry Iggy, se me resbalaba una bolsa y te la iba a dar para que me ayudaras..  
-"¿Me crees idiota? tsk" Sólo por que soy un caballero..  
-Y-Yeah.. jajaja..! "Ahh! toqué la mano de Iggy! _OMG! _es tan suave, fria y mas pequeña que las mías.. hahaha! él es tan perfecto!"

Arthur tomó las bolsas que el otro no podía cargar, mirando curioso todo lo que traía, desde helados y dulces hasta pizzas y hamburguesas, supiró y siguió caminando aún sonrojado y nervioso. Por otra parte America no estaba nada nervioso, algo sonrojado si, pero levemente, sosteniendo esa sonrisa al ver disimuladamente al otro, admirando ese sonrojo que se le dibujaba al otro "Owh iggy, te ves tan lindo así!". Después entraron a casa, dejaron las bolsas en la mesita y se sentaron en el sofá, Inglaterra ordenó las cosas en la mesa, fué por unos vasos y sirvió refresco, apesar de que a el no le gustase mucho, mientras America desempolvaba la cinta, encendía el televisor, metía la cinta y subía el volumen.

-¿Ready Arthur?  
-Hum, sólo ponlo y ya, idiota

Alfred asintió y puso play, comenzó la tipica introducción, luego la pantalla medio a colores apareciendo el capitán america luchando y protegiendose con su escudo, america comenzó a comer una rebanada de pizza y se arrimaba discretamente al otro para quedar sentados muy juntos "Steve es the hero! claro.. despues de mi! jajaja!" tomando como loco el refresco, comiendo a montones chocolate y hamburguesas ensuciandose sus mejillas y su ropa de ketchup, mostaza y queso.

-"Que pelicula tan rara.. pero debo admitir que me gusta un poco el capitán america.." ...¿hm?  
-I'm the hero...  
-" ¿Aún sigue con su adicción a eso?, hm.. tambien sigue con esos modales infantiles" America..

El inglés se acercó, tomó una servilleta y le limpió su rostro cuidadosamente, luego su ropa y se la acomodó, America ahora nervioso de lo que hacía el otro, se negaba en su mente pensando que estaba el otro muy cerca y bueno, ese no era el problema si no que no podía aguantar darle un beso, uno que siempre había querido tener.

-¿Q-Que haces Arthur? jeje... yo puedo limpiarme solo  
-¿Ah? si pudieras limpiarte solo no estarías ensuciandote.. sigues siendo un niño, _America no baka! _-Ahh! Iggy malo! ya no soy un niño! te lo he dicho muchas veces! inclusive yo te..  
-Tu me...¿Qué?

Temblando de nerviosismo sin saber que decir "YO TE AMO!" tragó saliva y mejor siguió viendo la pelicula sin decir nada, llenandose la boca de pizza para evitar las preguntas del otro "Si le digo asi de facil... y como es de _Tsundere, _seguro que se enfadaría", el silencio reinó el lugar, Inglaterra seguía confuso pero mejor tambien posó su mirada a la pantalla y tomó el vaso para beber un poco de refresco y luego pegar el vaso a sus labios sin despegar la vista de la película. El americano lo miró disimuladamente, teniendo envidia de ese vaso que rozaban los labios del inglés, los cuales soñaba con juntar con los suyos profundizando un beso, suspiró ligeramente y siguió comiendo.

-America... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Yeah! puedes preguntarle al hero!  
-...okay...se que no he asistido a tus cumpleaños en los ultimos años pero.. esta vez decidí que fuera distinto, quería venir a darte algo y.. por eso.. ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalase?  
-Jajajaja! ¿De verdad vas a venir a my birthday? Owh thanks Iggy! y ham.. la verdad no lo sé...  
"Claro que sé! quiero que seas mío! Acepta ser my boyfriend!" hoy lo pensaré y mañana en la junta te diré, nhe? ~  
-Ah.. claro... and thanks por invitarme a ver esto.. y disculpa que te haya rechazado varias veces but, de verdad tengo trabajo  
-"Por eso me decías eso... no me evitabas.." _Soka soka ~ _No problem Iggy ~ I'm the hero!

Se abrazó a el efusivamente como suele hacerlo, Inglaterra soltó un sonrojo y se intentó separar pero no pudo puesto que el otro era más fuerte y grande, cosa que siempre le había tenido envidia desde que creció, aceptó luego el abrazo solo un poco, America se separó y sonrió despues, miró que la pelicula ya había terminado "Owh Steve.. no pude ponerte atención.. te prometo que el hero luego verá la pelicula y pondrá una ofrenda para ti jajaja!".

-Nhe Iggy ¿Quieres que te preste una de mis pijamas?  
-¿Para que?  
-¿Cómo que para que? _Of course_, dormirás hoy con el hero!  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Estás completamente loco, no puedo quedarme a dormir!  
-B-But... es tarde y es peligroso conducir de noche en mi país.. más por que vivo por las vegas  
-Tsk, eso no importa! puedo llamar a alguien, en mi país es de día apenas  
-Ahh! "Rápido America! puede que sea tu ultima oportunidad con él!" huh...  
-Espera... a menos de que me digas esto por otra cosa...  
-¿A-A que te refieres iggy? "Shit! ya me descrubió! Mei dei, Mei dei el hero está en problemas!"  
-Lo sabía, era eso... le tienes miedo a estar solo y por eso quieres que me quede ~  
-"Era eso..uff.." ¡Eso no es verdad, los heroes no le temen a nada!  
-Claaaaro ~ y las hadas, duendes y piratas no existen haha!  
-"En realidad eso es pura imaginación tuya.." Moh Iggy! El hero no tiene miedo!  
-Ya, ya, okay.. si no le temes a nada significa que no me necesitas.. duerme solo con esos monstruos bajo tu cama.. muajajaja!  
-"¡AAAHH! ¡¿Aún existen?! ¡SHIIIIIIT! ¡Creí que ya los había eliminado!" NOOO Iggy! quedate, quedarte, QUEDATE! ¡SE COMERÁN AL HERO!  
-Jajajaja ~ "Es tán miedoso como cuando era un niño" Okay okay, solo por que no quiero que te coman, sería trágico que murieras antes de tu cumpleaños, y bueno... despues tal vez si dejaré que te sirvan como desayuno  
-¡Iggy malo, malo!  
-_Shut up America no baka! _vamos a dormir de una vez..

El rubio de ojos verdes se llevó casi arrastando al otro quien se encontraba aferrado a su pierna por el miedo que le había causado, como pudo llegó a la habitación de America, entró y lo safó para meterlo a su cama, le dió su pijama, se dió media vuelta y se cubrió los ojos para no verlo, Alfred confuso se vistió rápido con esa pijama bastante _moe _de conejito, se metió en las sábanas y se quitó los lentes para luego caer profundamente dormido. Arthur se volteó, se acercó evitandose sonrojar por lo lindo que se veía "_Damn!_ se ve tan _kawai!_" suspiró y se recostó a su lado, admiró el verle asi dormido y tan pero tan _cute _, sonrió ligeramente y le acarició su cabeza.

-_Good night, _Alfred..

Se volteó acostandose de lado mientras abrazaba una almohada, el otro inconcientemente se abrazó a el por la espalda acurrucandose bien -Iggirisu...no te alejes de mi...- decía entre sueños a lo que el otro le contestaba -Nunca, sólo si prometes tu tampoco abandonarme- america asintió y susurró -I'm the hero...- Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, sonrojado por ese abrazo, no le dijo nada ya que siempre cuando era niño lo dejaba hacer eso -El regalo que quiero... eres tu- , Rápidamente el corazón del inglés se aceleró a mil por minuto, su sonrojo aúmentó casi pareciendo uno de los tomates de España, aferrandose a la almohada susurró -¿P-Por qué?- aún dormido el otro respondió -because.. I'm the hero..- Inglaterra de nuevo aliviado por mal entenderlo, seguro que el pensaba en quererlo pero como su compañero de comics y eso, asi como lo conocía, mejor cerró los ojos y apunto de dormir escuchó lo otro -And... the hero loves you..- tomando aire se dió vuelta con cuidado y lo abrazó ocultandose en su pecho dejando la almohada de lado.

-Idiota... Thanks pero.. no puede ser esto.. cuando despiertes, te lo explicaré.

Quedandose el ahora dormido, America sobre saltado se despertó con la respiración agitada "¡¿Ahh?!" notó al inglés abrazado a el, suspiró y lo abrazó más "Una pesadilla...una horrible pesadilla..".

* * *

_Muajajaja el cap 1 de ? xD  
¡Viva el UsUk! *-* -amaesapareja(?)- xD espero les guste, acepto quejas, sugerencias, etc :3_


End file.
